Spreadsheet applications facilitate data entry, however also require users to employ unique spreadsheet function notation in order to perform mathematical or logical operations on that data. Although spreadsheet applications are highly useful tools for gathering and organizing data, they are often underutilized as math applications that perform complex or even standard mathematical operations on such data due to the inability of such applications to fully evaluate equations and the unique challenges associated with data evaluation. In particular, spreadsheet applications are typically limited to performing simple evaluation on mathematical equations that can calculate to a single result. Spreadsheet applications are typically not used to evaluate complex equations, perform complex analysis on spreadsheet data, or recognize relationships among data. Furthermore, spreadsheet applications today are unable to receive and translate equations in standard math notation, but instead require equations to be input in spreadsheet notation, which is oftentimes complex. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made. Additionally, although relatively specific problems are discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving only the specific problems identified in the background